


Yellow and Affections 2

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aspec Charles Palomo, Body Horror, Emetophobia, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Palomo still doesn't know what to do. Things seem to be better after talking to Bitters about his aromanticism and hanahaki. But Felix says something that shakes Palomo to his core.Set between seasons 12 and 13
Relationships: Antoine Bitters & Charles Palomo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Yellow and Affections 2

**Author's Note:**

> I remember someone waaay back had hoped for a sequel to the first Yellow and Affections. Well I had this in my notes for waaay too long and thought. Know what. Why not post this finally.
> 
> These chapters are going to not be the longest things I write. But I will be updating this when the muse hits me.

Palomo ended up separated from the group. His condition has lessened so he was allowed on duty again. But this scouting routine in the canyons of North Chorus. He got lost in a blizzard and feels his lungs tighten for a moment. Fuck, why is it acting up again. 

He makes his way into a cave and pulls off his helmet. No way is he letting blood splatter his sight again. He heaves out heavily. He throws up more Gladiolus. More Yellow Roses. They look rotten now.

Is it getting worse? Why is it rotting? Palomo feels a panic in his guts. 

Palomo starts hacking up again. He drops to his knees and heaves out. There's so much this time. Vines. Vines that have been loosened in his chest release out. Mucus and saliva, blood everywhere in the frosty snowed cave.

"Jesus kid, keep that up and you're going to stain this whole fucking canyon red." A voice comes out at the entrance. Mocking and just a hint of the high an mighty attitude. A fairy grin heard upon his voice. Felix.

Palomo reaches for his gun and starts gagging and heaving to the floor. Before he knows it he has a gun bare to his face. 

"Well look at that, Palomo. I have the quicker draw." Felix laughs hard when he sees the defiant sickly glare on the soldier's face. "Come on, Lomo. What'd you got? Stomach flu? Chorus Death Lung? Alien Parasite?" Felix asks naming off things at random in a mocking tone. And though he's in his helmet the silence to follow when he saw the flowers on the floor spoke volumes. The coughing that happens next spoke louder.

"Oh wow. Something ..caught your tongue?" Palomo rasps out. Yep nice job Charles, mock the guy who has a gun in your face.

"What a shame. That's a nasty fucking death, kid." Felix withdraws his gun. "Seems to be going around." Felix pulls off his helmet and there's blood stained to his lips. Yellow petals fall out of his helmet slowly, sticky with blood. He grins.

Palomo swallows and realizes he swallowed petal rot. He whines and then holds face. "What. You wanna bond over it?" Palomo glares at him and keeps his eyes on Felix's gun now put back in its holster. 

"Hardly. But I'm a good guy, Charles. I'll let you die the painful death less you want to listen to me." Felix laughs and holds a hand over his mouth as he starts to cough again. His other hand ever tight on his gun's top.

Palomo steps back. "And what the fuck do you have to say about any of this."

"I've survived it once before. Didn't think it would come back but well, war likes to reopen old feelings doesn't it." Felix pants and weezes. "You're like me. We're both a couple of people who should never have this."

Palomo scoffs. "Like me how?"

"God you're so fucking stupid." Felix reaches over and pulls Palomo's shoulder forcing him back over. "The answer is in the yellow. But honestly who gives a shit how we're alike the only thing that matters is I know how you can cure yourself of love."

Palomo scrunches up his face at the word. It shouldn't be a scary word. Much like Bitters told him his feelings were platonic. And likely returned. "I'm currently in a cure stage. I don't need advice from you of all people. So frankly, fuck off."

That only earns Palomo a pained laugh out of Felix. "God you've got so much gut and heart," he pulls an arm over Palomo's shoulder and draws his gun tapping it on his chest. "I was hoping you'd beg me alittle for some answers but if you yourself are healing. Well lets just hope it doesn't come back and who ever you got sights on keeps their eyes to you and you alone."

"What do you mean?"

"There we are! Now you're curious. If the person you've caught Hanahaki over ever once drifts away. You might as well just end yourself then and there. You're fucked. The cure may be requited feelings. But when your little squish finds better people who can give em what they need. You're obsolete." Felix has a dark pained tone. "Never let them drift from you. Keep their eyes on you and you alone. Don't let him find a better partner." Felix's fingers start to dig into the undersuit.

Palomo whimpers and turns looking away from Felix's face. There was something there that frightened him. He's certainly not keeping things vague any more. This is projection.

"Or. You kill him! Kill him and suddenly its gone."

Palomo forces himself out of Felix's grip. "I'm not killing anyone!"

"Then what are you gonna do Charlie? Fade away, keep him trapped adoring you?"

Palomo pulls a gun out pointed at him. "Fuck you and fuck your way of it." He says and breaks into a fit of coughing. He falls to his knees and whines before vomiting flowers again.

Felix snorts. "You know what. If you want death, have at it. But I won't be killing you. I'll let the cruelest thing take you out instead. Infatuation, romance and drowning in your own blood." Felix moves forward and grabs his hair pulling it back. "You're just a couple of arrows aimed at yourself you know that? You can let it pierce your neck for all I care."

Felix then drops his head, grabs his helmet and taking his leave he says, "Good luck, asshole."


End file.
